


New Beginnings

by CGotAnAccount



Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Eve, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “Isn't this great?” Shiro beams at the tinsel covered walls and the glitter crusted table, hands planted on his hips as he surveys his sparkly kingdom. “I don't think I've ever managed to get this much pizzazz before.”“You're sure this is traditional?” Keith pokes at a swaying strand of old CDs strung together with glass beads that throw rainbows of light onto the walls. “I know I don't know much about it, but I've never heard of this...”Shiro helps Keith celebrate the New Year
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558660
Comments: 25
Kudos: 87





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/gifts).



> For Ils, who wanted sheith making holiday traditions together.

“What do you mean you've never celebrated New Year's Eve?”

Keith hunches in on himself at Shiro's incredulous tone, not wanting to hear the moment it shifts into pity like everyone else. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut when Shiro asked him what he normally did for the holiday.

“It's not a big deal,” he grumbles, shoulders up to his ears as he scowls at a rock on their path, sending it skittering away with a kick it probably doesn't deserve. “The homes didn't do that stuff with us. It was past curfew.”

He can see the way Shiro flinches in his peripherals, hating himself just a little for making it even more awkward... for adding just one more tally to the weird kid column people must keep track of.

To Shiro's credit, he recovers fast, keeping pace with Keith's agitated strides like he's not even trying to run away from the conversation.

“Well, you'll just have to make some new memories with me, right?” Shiro nudges him with an elbow, grin bright and cheery – not a shadow of the pity Keith had been dreading. “I was thinking we could do something quiet in my dorm this year, I'm not really big on parties myself.”

He lets the offer hang there, not pushing for an answer after Keith's initial shrug of his shoulders, strolling in easy silence beside him as they wander around the quad. There's just a hint of snow dusting the grounds as they meander – hardly disturbed with the departure of most of the other students for the holidays. Even the mess hall had been closed, leaving the few strays who had nowhere to go to fend mostly for themselves for the next few weeks until classes start back up again.

Of course, Shiro wasn't really one of those strays. He had a standing offer at Matt's parents' house, the same offer that had been extended to Keith, but Keith had been too wary to take it, even with professor Holt's sad but understanding smile when he'd declined. And of course, Shiro was too noble for his own good and decided to stay behind on campus with Keith – with the caveat that they would at least go to the Holt's for Christmas day itself.

It had been one of the more pleasant days of his life, if not also one of the most socially taxing, and he was grateful for their hospitality... but not enough to sleep there for a few weeks. Especially not after the embarrassment of accepting gifts from them, things they had obviously picked out with care for him, not just last minute – and of course Shiro had been prepared for that, having written both of their names on the tags for his own gifts to them.

At least he hadn't made a fool of himself and cried over it, no matter how much it had burned in the back of his throat to see things nestled under their tree, carefully decorated with strings and bows and his name in four different styles of handwriting.

But now he just needs time to recuperate, to hole away in his room and eat the mountain of leftovers Colleen had sent with them, chiding him to eat more like his own mother might have once upon a dream - time to remember that this time of year made people do sappy things, and that he shouldn't get used to this kind of care in his life long term.

Except Shiro apparently didn't get that memo, hence the cheerful midday walks he insists on dragging Keith out on, marveling in each new snowfall like it's a gift just for him.

“You know,” Shiro muses after a moment, smiling as he kicks through a snowdrift and sends the flakes floating through the air again. “This is the perfect weather to have a dog.”

Keith cocks his head at him, amused by the abrupt change of topic but used to Shiro's particular brand of small talk.

“Have you ever had a dog?”

“Nah.” Shiro shakes his head, smile not dimming one watt as he stares off at the field, likely imagining his dream pup frolicking through the snow. “But I always wanted a big ol' mutt, one of those dogs that looks like it could eat you but is actually a big mushy puddle of love.”

“That sounds nice,” Keith agrees, letting a smile creep onto his own face as he imagines Shiro trying to snuggle ninety pounds of lapdog, no doubt spoiling it beyond belief. “I always wanted a dog when I was growing up too, only one of my foster parents had one, but it wasn't really mine.”

“Well, if I had a dog it'd be your dog too.” Shiro says it like it should be obvious, a 'duh' hidden somewhere in his tone like Keith is ridiculous to not consider that Shiro's hypothetical behemoth is also his. “I can't give that much love to a puppy all by myself.”

His smile is a sly boyish thing as he nudges Keith with an elbow, nice enough not to comment on how Keith's cheeks flare at the thought of life after college spent with Shiro and their hypothetical furry child.

“Well,” Keith coughs, shrugging his shoulders like it's no big deal and his heart isn't going a mile a minute. “I mean, I can't let you neglect a puppy, right? That'd just be cruel.”

“Exactly!” Shiro chirps, clapping him on the shoulder and pulling him into his side as they stroll back to where they've both been staying in Shiro's dorm. “Really you're doing me a favor, and these couple weeks are the perfect time to practice... starting with New Year's!”

“Alright,” Keith huffs, rolling his eyes fondly as he lets himself be tucked under Shiro's arm. “Twist my arm why don't you...”

That's how Keith finds himself helping Shiro apply glittery knick-knacks to every surface of his dorm. The walls looks like they're trapped inside a giant disco ball, bouncing every stray glimmer of light onto itself and back again – compounded by the ridiculous hat and glasses Shiro had found and attempted to strap to their heads. Those hadn't lasted more than a minute before Keith decided they made much better lampshades. It's all so garish he's almost afraid to move his head too fast, afraid he'll get some sort of hall of mirrors type of vertigo.

“Isn't this great?” Shiro beams at the tinsel covered walls and the glitter crusted table, hands planted on his hips as he surveys his sparkly kingdom. “I don't think I've ever managed to get this much pizzazz before.”

“You're sure this is traditional?” Keith pokes at a swaying strand of old CDs strung together with glass beads that throw rainbows of light onto the walls. “I know I don't know much about it, but I've never heard of this...”

“Well,” Shiro sniffs, snagging Keith's curious fingers and pulling him onto the couch. “You've never met the right people before, obviously.” He cracks a smirk as he pours two flutes of cheap champagne, holding the bubbles up for inspection before handing one glass to Keith. “Everyone cool knows New Year's has gotta be flashy... it attracts good luck for the rest of the year?”

“Good luck, huh?” Keith bites down his snicker as he accepts the glass, squinting through the bubbles at Shiro's distorted grin. “Like what, little luck fairies that love sparkly shit and come sprinkle good luck dust all over?”

“No, but that would be _so cool,_ ” Shiro laughs, reaching out to flick Keith on the ear as he scoots closer on the couch. “It's like... you wanna bring in the new year with good vibes, right? Be with the ones you love, attract the positive energy you need... you gotta put it out there into the world.”

Keith's heart flutters into his throat, stuck on the thought of being someone Shiro finds worthy of spending such an obviously important day with. He wants to tangle their fingers together and demand Shiro explain himself more – to promise that they can put those things into the world together, to show that he's willing to learn as long as it's with Shiro.

Instead he nods along, sipping the champagne in an effort to distract from the heat in his cheeks as he takes in Shiro's masterpiece.

“Are we gonna watch the ball drop or whatever?” He shrugs, not really sure what that even entails but it's the one thing most of the homes had agreed on – gotta keep the tv on until midnight, even if the kids can't stay up to watch it. “There's less than an hour to go I guess.”

“We could,” Shiro muses as he swirls his own glass and aims a pensive look out the window. “They're probably gonna shoot off fireworks over the river too, should be able to see them over the treeline.” He glances over at Keith, lashes swooping over grey eyes, almost shy. “There's also one more tradition...”

“Oh yeah?” Keith prods, curious as Shiro trails off with a blush of his own. “Come on Shiro, don't leave me hanging – what's the last thing?”

He scoots over even closer until their thighs touch, digging his elbow into Shiro's ribs with a grin as Shiro squirms and ducks his face into his glass.

“Shiiirroooo,” he whines, prodding with bony fingers until Shiro is jerking away with a laugh. “Shiro, tell meeee.”

“Keith!” Shiro sputters out a giggle, lurching to avoid being tickled while trying valiantly not to spill his glass. “You brat, it's a midnight thing, you have to wait!”

Keith slows his attempts at extracting information via torture and squints at Shiro as he squirms away, smelling the half-truth as Shiro fidgets.

“Seems fake, but okay,” he huffs, taking another sip of his glass before snatching the remote up and flicking on some terrible screaming crowd for festive background noise. “But you're only buying yourself twenty-two minutes.”

“And I'll enjoy every single one of them.”

Shiro sticks his tongue out as Keith screws up his face at him, holding for a moment before they both dissolve into giggles like children. It's nice – bright in a way that has nothing to do with the eye-searing decorations and everything to do with Shiro's blinding smile. It's the kind of thing Keith wants to get used to, a new tradition to replace the sinking drudgery of each prior year marching inevitably onward.

Something to look forward to, for once in his life.

“You're a menace,” Shiro teases as he hauls himself upright and wanders into the kitchen. “I need snacks if I'm going to survive the last moments of this year being abused by some uppity punk.”

“Sorry old timer,” Keith snickers, leaning over the arm of the couch to grin at Shiro's back as he rifles through the fridge. “The nursing home wasn't open today, you're stuck with me.”

Shiro whirls around, shaking a can of salsa menacingly.

“One more word out of you and I'll slip my dentures into your pillow tonight.” He squints as Keith snorts so hard he nearly chokes on his tongue, sliding down onto the floor to wheeze. “That's right. New year, new teeth... I'll gum these chips right up and feed them to you like a baby bird.”

“Oh my god, Shiro.” Keith cringes, shaking his head as he giggles against the couch. “That's fucking disgusting.”

“You know what else is disgusting?” Shiro asks, filling two bowls with snacks and shuffling back over to the couch. “Your lack of respect for your elders.” He sniffs and nudges Keith with a toe as he settles the bowls onto the coffee table, reaching to haul him back up onto the couch. “When I was your age they hadn't even invented New Year's yet.”

“Shiro.” Keith breaks into a fresh wave of giggling at the baleful look aimed his way. Shiro chews a chip viciously before sticking his tongue out at him with the mush as a slimy offering. “You're the worst, get _away!”_

He scrambles backward into the far side of the couch as Shiro wiggles his eyebrows, as if to entice Keith to accept his pre-chewed meal. Shiro doesn't even flinch as one bony heel connects with his thigh, merely snagging it to tickle the sole of Keith's foot.

“Thith ith whah oo geh,” he garbles, mouth still full as Keith thrashes in his grip, clawing at the pillows on the other side in a futile attempt to escape his grasp. “No rethpeh theeth dayth.”

“Shiro!” Keith shrieks, laughing so hard his sides hurt as he twitches under the assault. “I'm gonna piss myself on this couch if you don't stop.”

Shiro shrugs, slowing just a touch in the face of the threat to let Keith catch his breath. He swallows the lump of mush and grins at the vibrant boy sprawled out on his couch, heaving and flushed.

“That's not the kind of gold I wanted to invite into my life this year...” He wrinkles his nose and eases the grip on Keith's ankle, raising his hands in defense just in case Keith aims a well-deserved retaliatory kick. “But I guess if you're stuck here helping me clean it then it couldn't be that bad, right?”

“You're so gross...” Keith sighs, scooting back into safety as he huffs out a few laughing breaths. “I can't believe this is the kind of year I'm willingly signing up for.”

“Yeah well,” Shiro shrugs, snatching his glass up to tip it in his direction. “No take-backsies.”

“Wouldn't dream of it.” Sliding closer again, Keith stretches for his own glass, reaching out to tap it against Shiro's before downing half of it in one go. “How much time do we have?”

“Ahh...” Shiro squints at the tv, eyeing the flashing countdown in the corner of the screen where some feather-boa'd pop star is screeching about snow and love. “Looks like four minutes or so... do you want another glass?”

“Absolutely.” Keith nods, polishing off the rest of his champagne to let Shiro refill it. “Bubbly is the energy I'm trying to invite this year.”

“Don't tell Lance that,” Shiro snickers as he tops them off and hands it back, grin flirting at the corners of his lips. “He'll be dragging you to every obnoxious toga party and soiree on campus.”

“That's why I've got you to save me.” Keith winks, accepting the glass as Shiro throws his head back with a laugh. “You'll be my arm candy this year, right?”

“Of course, darling,” Shiro drawls, fluttering his eyelashes. He takes a sip of his glass and tosses his hair, flipping his bangs as he gives Keith his best smolder. “You know I've always wanted to be a trophy husband.”

Keith sucks in a breath, pinned like a butterfly to a cork board under Shiro's gaze.

“Well,” he squeaks, scooting just a touch closer as the shouting on the tv grows in volume. “You might as well start practicing now, right? New year, new you...”

Shiro's eyes never leave his as a sweet smile unfurls across his lips.

“You know what, Keith?” He lets one hand drift from his glass to Keith's knee, fingers alighting there and sending sparks down Keith's spine. “I think you're right... it feels like tonight has a lot of potential for new beginnings, doesn't it?”

The words send Keith's heart fluttering up into his throat and his mouth curling into a shy smile as he looks from Shiro's fingers to the countdown on the screen.

“Well, it's almost time...” he whispers, teeth catching in his bottom lip as he peers up at Shiro through his lashes. “What's the last tradition?”

Setting the glass down, Shiro sucks in a breath and leans into his space, free hand coming up to cup Keith's cheek.

“It's um... good luck to uh...” he trails off, growing increasingly red as Keith nods at him in encouragement. “To... start the new year with a... um... a kiss.”

The breath of laughter that escapes Keith startles them both.

“Oh, Shiro, is that all?”

Heart hammering, Keith sets his own glass down and leans up, searching Shiro's eyes for any hint of discomfort. What he finds instead is an ocean of fondness as fingers curl into the nape of his neck, pulling him those last few inches as the calamity on the tv grows dim in his ears.

Their lips meet, soft and a little chapped all at once, hesitant at first until one of them moves – just a slide of the lips, maybe the pull of a smile... and then Keith is melting into it, a tiny whimper coaxed from his throat as Shiro's hand slides to his waist, pulling him closer as he nips against his lip. It's utter bliss, effervescent like the champagne, as bright as the room around them, fireworks behind his eyelids...

Literal fireworks.

“Wha-?” Keith gasps in a breath as Shiro pulls back to smile down at him, brushing their noses together in a sweet parody of Keith's new favorite activity.

“Look...”

Shiro twists them around on the couch to see out the window, eyes alight as the sky explodes into shimmering sparks. He wraps his arms around Keith's waist and pulls him into his lap, chin hooked over his shoulder as he noses at Keith's temple. It's overwhelming to say the least, enough feelings welling up inside to make Keith's heart clench as he takes it all in, secure in warm arms.

The drag of Shiro's lips against his cheek sends shivers down his spine, and for once he can't wait for what's to come.. to make new traditions with this man.

“Happy new year, baby.”


End file.
